


Hunting the Beasts

by Spuffysky



Series: The Beasts of Maev [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Techno is a "beast", Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Porn With Plot, also this is definitely twinknoblade, and they fuck goodnight, bc I'm not a coward, bc bottomblade supremacy, dream is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuffysky/pseuds/Spuffysky
Summary: “Who are you?” The newcomer repeated. Dream just blinked, turning his head and feeling the steel follow him.“You’re beautiful,” he said, and the newcomer stopped. Pink flushed his face, and his hand wavered a bit, body shivering.“What?”It had been a mistake, saying that. But now, faced with the warrior’s surprise, Dream leaned in.“You’re beautiful.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Beasts of Maev [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165529
Comments: 34
Kudos: 716





	Hunting the Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know where this came from? I've never posted a oneshot before, let alone one with porn. Um, please enjoy? 
> 
> (ps the end is rushed and I might edit it but I just want to publish it for Validation Points so yeah)
> 
> No character tags. If antis come for me so be it. Ya'll exhaust me.

Dream took a deep breath. His bow was smooth in his hands, the string taut against his cheek and digging into the skin of his fingers. He narrowed his eyes, keeping the rabbit in his sights. It had ducked behind a bush earlier but now, finally, it emerged. He shifted just slightly and the rabbit jerked its head up, sniffing the air. He let go, fingertips tingling in the release. 

It took work to skin the thing. His knife grew bloody, the leaves and dirt around him stained red. He removed the organs with practiced precision, burying them in the hole he’d made earlier. A quick wash in the stream nearby and he was finally able to set the meat to cook, settling the hide in his lap to stroke as he tended to the flames. 

The forest was never silent. He clicked his tongue once, combining the noise of man with that of the birds and the water and the wind, tugging at his cloak and veil. He drew them closer to himself, shivering. For a moment, he wished he had stayed at the village nearby, warm and safe for the night. The emptiness of his coin purse advised against that, however. Hopefully, this mission would fill it again. 

The paper in his pocket was so creased it was almost unreadable, but he’d memorized the words: 

Caution: Beasts sighted near village Maev. All have the shape of a man, but the powers of a demon. Reward posted for each head, according to the total of four. 

The reward was substantial, enough to survive off for months. But the vague nature of the information had him on edge. These were unknowns, dangerous. Whatever they were, he had to be careful. 

The fire fed with wood and the meat’s grease dripping down the spit, he stood, circling his camp. He set traps into the dirt, trickwires that set off arrows and small holes rimmed with spikes. He’d been traveling all day and knew well the necessity of sleep, but he was also no fool. He was in the territory of the beasts. 

He ate, stomped out the fire, and then lay on his bedroll, pulling his cloak close. Despite the warm food in his belly, all he felt was cold. 

***

He woke to sunlight on his face, dappled through the tree cover. Packing up was quick and efficient, done so with the ease of familiarity. He ate the last of the rabbit and buried the bones, then staved his thirst and bladder by the river. By his estimations, it was still early day. He had plenty of time to find a trail. 

The villagers of Maev had mentioned that they had been spotted mostly in the west of the forest. When pressed for descriptions, they’d shuddered. 

“They’re not human,” the baker had said, and shook her head. 

“They attacked my brother,” a farmer added, his voice gruff. “That damned demon near tore his arm off. Tis a miracle he’s still alive.” 

“What did it look like?” 

An uncomfortable shrug. The farmer scratched the back of his head. “They look like us, but they sure as hell ain’t.” 

He hadn’t heard of any cloven feet or such, so all he could do was look for humanoid prints. Deer tracks littered the area, trunks shaven of their bark from young bucks. Every new clearing he stepped through had rabbit droppings clinging to his shoes, and birds watched him from the trees, chittering gossip of his presence. The forest was rife with all sorts of life, all but the ones he searched for. Still, he kept his eyes keen. 

It took hours, but he finally found it. Two sets of prints veered from the brush onto a path, their pathing wild enough to indicate that the two had been bumping into each other with every other step. The tracks were clearly left by boots, possibly leather, and were too big to be young children. It was doubtful that the monsters shared these woods with any humans, especially considering how violent they were described to be. This must be them. 

They led him down a path, roughly made but wide enough for two grown men to walk side by side. He kept his footsteps light, eyes and ears alert. It was as he neared the end of the path, now deep in the heart of the woods, that he heard voices. 

There was a hearty chuckle, then a young man spoke. 

“Is that really all you’ve got?” 

A frustrated grunt, then a much younger voice snapped “shut up, Wilbur! And stop cheating!” 

A glance through the leaves revealed the two, standing in a clearing. The older and taller of the duo twirled a wooden sword in his hands, his eyes alight with mischief. He would have looked human if it weren’t for the grace with which he moved, and the unnatural lilt to his voice that had Dream’s body twitching a little. His companion resembled a teenage boy, sneering in frustration and holding his own sword much more stiffly. Short horns poked from his mop of blond hair, and a pointed tail swayed behind him in frustration. 

“I’m not cheating,” Wilbur crooned. “You’re just bad, Tommy.” 

They were barely armed, Dream could probably take them. Still, he didn’t know where the other two were, and something told him that they didn’t need the weapons to fight. This was proven when they leapt back into sparring, both of them moving faster and hitting harder than any human would be capable of. 

Dream stayed crouched there a moment, watching them with a quiet sort of awe. Then a branch crunched beside him. He started to turn but froze, swallowing against the cold steel of a blade that settled against his neck. 

“Who the fuck are you?” someone hissed. The branches shivered, and another man emerged. Dream’s breath hitched despite himself. 

The newcomer was beautiful, in a wild sort of way. Long, vibrant pink hair lay straight across his back, somehow free of knots or tangles, and tusks rose from either side of his lips. His eyes were an eerie red, fixated on Dream’s very soul, and the cloak he wore was made of a rich fabric despite their surroundings. He held the sword with ease, his hands skilled. Beside them both, Tommy shrieked, and there was a thump of a body falling in the grass. 

“Who are you?” The newcomer repeated. Dream just blinked, turning his head and feeling the steel follow him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, and the newcomer stopped. Pink flushed his face, and his hand wavered a bit, body shivering. 

“What?” 

It had been a mistake, saying that. But now, faced with the warrior’s surprise, Dream leaned in. 

“You’re beautiful.” He titled his head. “What’s your name?” 

It was charming, watching the pink grow and deepen on his skin. Still, the sword held true, even as the newcomer avoided his gaze. 

“I’m the one with a sword to your throat,” he snapped. “Who are you?” 

A grin crept across Dream’s lips. He sat up, the blade following him. “You’re not going to kill me,” he said, and felt his smugness grow as the newcomer clenched his teeth in frustration. “I’m too interesting. And besides,” he licked his lips, the newcomer watching with fascination. “You like the attention.” 

“Techno?” Wilbur called, and Dream realized that the sounds of battle had faded away moments ago. The branches shivered again and then were pushed aside, Wilbur looking through with Tommy over his shoulder. The man’s eyes immediately found Dream’s, suspicion rising. 

“Who is this?” 

The beautiful one- Techno, was it?- hardened again. He gestured for Dream to stand and he obeyed, finding himself with little other choice. 

“We should bring him to Dad.” 

The paths they led him down were winding, tight with branches and thorns. Yet the three creatures navigated them with ease, ducking in all the right places and turning at just the right moments. Dream, now with Techno’s sword at his back, found himself far worse off from the journey, so that by the time they stumbled into a new clearing he had thistles clinging to his clothes and a thorn stuck in his arm. As he pulled it loose, grimacing, he looked around. 

The clearing housed a small cottage, well made and reasonably decorative. Smoke puffed from the chimney in little clouds, and a small garden was pressed to the side. And there, on his knees and prying carrots from the earth, was the fourth of his charges. 

Their father wore a hat tipped low over his eyes, protecting them from the sun. Forest green robes helped him blend into the environment, and he would have been entirely unassuming if it weren’t for the huge gray wings on his back, lying limp in the grass. When he saw them they perked up, flexing a bit in the warm air as he stood. His gaze met Dream’s and his expression hardened. 

“I should have expected this,” he told Techno when they’d reached him. “After what happened with that villager-” 

“Wait, is he here to kill us?” Tommy shouted, then yelped as Wilbur nudged him hard. The winged man was grim, still watching Dream. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Are you?” 

At once, every eye was on him. The hunter had to admit: this wasn’t what he’d been expecting when he decided to hunt down the beasts of Maev, and even he knew when he was outmatched. He could perhaps charm the swordsman, maybe pit the sparring duo against each other, but their winged father could not be outdone. His focus was wary and experienced, and something told Dream that he would regret challenging him. He lowered his eyes, slumping a little to make himself seem smaller. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he said. “I-I just needed the money so badly, I didn’t know that-” 

“That we weren’t mindless beasts?” 

Silence. He could lie, but this was too obvious. The winged man nodded once, then shifted his focus to Wilbur. 

“Take your brother inside and lock the doors,” he instructed. His son nodded, grabbing his protesting brother by the arm and tugging him away. The father turned to Techno. 

“Escort him away, but keep it winding.” His wary eyes scoured the treeline. “Use the totem, it’s our only chance.” 

Techno’s jaw tightened. He seemed displeased but nodded anyway, pulling a long line of rope from his belt. 

“Hands,” he grunted. Dream couldn’t help but smirk as he obeyed feeling the rough fiber wind round his wrists. Just as Techno was about to tie them off, Dream tugged hard, pulling the pretty face closer and leaning to murmur in his ear. 

“I think you may need these more than me,” he crooned. “Can’t resist touching me, can you?” A sharp gasp was his reward, and he managed a sharp nip on the other man’s pointed ear before he jerked away, desperately attempting to return to stoicism. The winged man looked between them, a frown on his lips. 

“Nevermind,” he said, “I’ll lead him. Tech, I need you to-” 

“I’ll do it.” Techno ran a hand through his hair, fingers shaking. “It’s fine.” 

The frown deepened. Dream attempted to look the picture of innocence. “I can-” 

“It’s fine.” A delicate hand grabbed Dream’s shoulder, forcing him to turn. “Just go, Dad.” 

A moment passed, then a huge gust of air had Dream stumbling. Wings beat in a shaky rhythm, lifting their owner from the ground, and then faded as he disappeared, leaving the two of them alone at last. 

“Follow me,” Techno muttered. He reached to touch him again but then clearly thought better of it, jerking his hand away. His blush had returned, the pretty shade of pink matching his hair. And when he started to walk into the trees, Dream followed, taking advantage of the fantastic view. 

“I never would have killed you, you know,” he told the man’s back. “Not once I saw how gorgeous you were.” 

Techno huffed. “Should have given you a gag.” 

“Sure, but you won’t.” Dream trotted forward, pressing as close as he dared. “I was right, after all. You like it.” 

Their journey was cut short, Techno whirling and pushing him hard into a tree. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed. “Did Wilbur’s Siren energy rub off on me? Are you trying to manipulate me? Are you just fucking blind? Why are you the first person to-”

“To what?” His bound hands proved useful as he looped them around the other’s neck, pulling him even closer. Wild eyes met his own, their faces so close their breath mingled. “To notice you? Tell me, Techno, have you ever been kissed?” 

The deepening flush told him the answer. He hummed, pulling just a little bit more. 

“Do you want to be?” 

Silence. Techno closed his eyes, swallowing, and finally... 

He nodded. 

Dream lunged forward. He liked to consider himself a bit of a connoisseur in these matters, and knew well the importance of making this enjoyable for his partner. With that in mind, he restrained his eagerness, choosing instead to place soft, lingering kisses on the other’s lips. Techno stood stock still, back ramrod straight, and Dream took great pains to relieve him of his position, nibbling at his lips and dipping just enough into the heat of his mouth that the beautiful creature in his arms started to melt, reciprocating in his own clumsy way. Dream let him, chuckling a little. At the same time, he took advantage of the other’s focus in order to switch their positions, pinning Techno to the tree and using his bound hands as a pillow for his fine head. When they parted, Techno was trembling a little, his lips shiny with spit and red from Dream’s teeth. He sucked in air in grateful gasps but didn’t move to pull away, instead keeping his eyes down, appearing almost shy. 

He looked delicious.

But Dream needed to know something before he could take this any further.

"Think you could untie me, Doll?" he purred. "I'll make it worth your while." 

Techno blinked. He hesitated a moment, eyes flicking to the cottage, now hidden out of sight past the trees. Then he took a quiet breath and pulled a dagger from his belt. When Dream held out his wrists the rope was sliced through with ease.

“What did he mean when he said to use the totem?” Dream asked, rubbing his wrists. 

Techno shrugged. His hand shifted and a dark wooden item emerged from his pocket. He held it up, allowing Dream to see. 

“If I use it,” he said, still looking away. “You’ll forget how to get here, and we’ll be safe.” 

“And why are you so hesitant?” 

He hesitated a moment, pulling the totem back into his pocket but keeping his hand there, still hiding. “We have a limited supply of them.”

Sure. It was clear that wasn’t the full truth, but Dream let it go, choosing instead to trail his fingers along the other’s thighs, settling them into his hips. 

“Well, what if there was a way you could-“ he squeezed, Techno jumping- “convince me to forget instead?” 

His quarry shivered, one hand coming up to grip his arm, hugging himself. He murmured something, but it was too low for Dream to catch. The hunter leaned even closer, letting himself nip a little at the soft skin of the other’s neck. 

“Repeat that for me, Pretty,” he crooned. 

He looked up, finally, his fiery red eyes meeting Dream’s. Frustration, shame, and lust marked itself onto his fair face in a chaos of emotion, and he finally answered. 

“What if I don’t want you to forget?” Then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more. 

It was nicer, this time around. Dream let Techno explore his mouth, his inexperience charming if messy. Still, it wasn’t long before he took charge, lifting the other man’s thighs, Techno gasping in shock before wrapping them around his waist. Dream planted a palm next to his head, the other trailing in slow circles along his thigh. 

“You good with this?” He asked, searching Techno’s eyes. “I can leave right now, won’t say a word. Your lips alone will keep mine sealed.” 

Techno huffed, tugging at his shirt. “I’ve lived my entire life with the two most annoying brothers in the world, my dad, and literally no one else. If you don’t fuck me right now I think I’ll fucking hunt you down for it.” 

Dream barked out a laugh, using his free hand to push the royal red cloak off Techno’s shoulders. “Fuck, I’m so glad I found you.” 

Stripping was somewhat awkward, considering Dream refused to let go of Techno’s thigh and Techno actually growled at him when he tried to just rip his clothes off. They succeeded somehow however, Dream dipping his fingers in Techno’s mouth and smirking at the raised eyebrow he was given in return. 

“Suck,” he advised. “Go on then, put on a show for me, Pretty.” 

Techno frowned, a hesitant tongue running itself along his fingertips. Dream pressed down a little, feeling teeth scrape against his callouses. His cock, already half hard, stiffened even more at the flash of imagining replacing those fingers, Techno’s full lips wrapped around him, curious kitten licks sending shockwaves through his flesh. He pressed deeper, throat muscles seizing before Techno visibly restrained himself. His red eyes narrowed in concentration, and his hips stuttered, grinding just slightly against Dream’s. As beautiful as he looked, Dream couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers away, smirking as Techno chased after them despite himself before looking up at him, confused and aroused and expectant. Waiting.

Dream gave him what he wanted. 

He stroked his way down to Techno’s hole, leaving a trail of spit in his wake before dipping inside. Techno’s eyes widened then fluttered shut. His entire body shivered, face twisting in discomfort. Dream crooned at him, one finger deep and hunting. He knew he’d found what he was looking for when the man in his eyes groaned, tipping forward into him. He hitched him even further up, letting the tree hold him so Dream could pet his hair, now damp with sweat. He pressed a second finger inside, Techno hissing at the stretch. 

“Too fast?” 

Techno shook his head, grinding down on the fingers inside of him. “More,” he rasped, hot breath searing Dream’s bare shoulder. The hunter grinned and obeyed, the third finger a bit of a struggle before it finally slotted into place. He flexed them, prepping him as best he could. He was reminded of the hybrid nature of his lover when Techno snarled, sharp nails leaving trails of bleeding red across his back. 

“Just fuck me already!” He snapped.

Dream groaned, straightening and reveling in the sharp sting. He removed his fingers, resuming his grip on Techno’s thighs as he lifted him even higher. 

“Sure you’re ready?” He asked, unable to resist the tease. Techno snapped his tusks at him in warning, face twisted in a snarl. Dream couldn’t help but pause, taking him in. The neat pink hair had fallen from its braid, tendrils laying across his flushed face. His eyes were glazed with arousal but still sharp in their desire, and them with his kiss bruised lips reminded Dream of the warrior queens he’d heard of in bard’s tales, the ones who surpassed any sort of mortal beauty in the midst of battle. The moment when the fighting paused and there they were, stained in blood and sweat but still hefting their weapon, looking for their next target to slaughter. It took his breath away. 

Then Techno growled, a deep, inhuman sound, and slid down the tree right onto Dream’s cock. 

For a moment all Dream could feel was the blazing heat wrapped around him. He moaned, pressing his face into the other’s neck, and shoved himself deeper inside. It was addicting being inside him, hearing the sharp pants in his ear, the hard press of a cock against his stomach. He pulled out, taking his time. Techno had shifted to press down on his own stomach with one hand, body stiff with shock even as he fisted the other in Dream’s hair. When Dream thrust back inside he grunted as his hair was tugged at the roots. He’d never had a partner this violent before. Then again, he’d never had a partner he was this attracted to before either. 

He didn’t hold himself back, fucking Techno hard into the bark. Techno gave as good as he got, pulling at his hair and yanking him into kisses that were more desperate clashes of lips than anything else, their breath mingling and hot. Dream dug his nails into Techno’s thighs, hitching them higher again. He felt his orgasm start to crest, chasing it with frantic thrusts that had Techno squirming in his arms. When he came the beautiful, wild thing followed, silent but for the hitches in his breath. Dream watched him and saw the beast inside, not tamed but charmed, satisfied. 


End file.
